The Dark side of the moon
by Ceresko Amou
Summary: Sasuke left naruto and heart broken. how will naruto adapt...   i'm not very good with summaries. Mpreg.. and possible sakura beating...


_**Sasuke-left the village to continue his quest to kill was left confuse and heart broken and possible carrying the future heir of the uchiha clan .naruto learned that not only sasuke have betray him and the village he had joined orochimaru in search for power. 5 years later naruto have gained the right to train as the next hokage of konohagure. everything in his life are going perfect as it can be considering that he had given birth to a very special twins that not only have the kekkei genkai of the uchiha blood line, but they also have gained the power of the kyuubi. On naruto's first day as hokage he had received that sasuke has been captured by kakashi's team. What is he to do sentence him death or try to understand why he had returned. **_

Naruto couldn't wait to come home after his mission had ended. The thought of him coming back to his handsome raven is making him more excited than he already is. Also there is something he wants to tell the raven uchiha.

"Kit?" the demon fox called naruto.

"What is it Kyuu-ni" he answers kyuubi's call.

"Are you sure that you want to tell him about the pregnancy?" the fox ask him with a brotherly concern.

"Yes. Oh god kyuubi I can't I don't think I can't keep this to sasuke. All he ever wanted is a family and this is the biggest opportunity for him. This way he doesn't have to sleep with any girl just to produce an heir." The blonde replied with confidence.

"Okay…. I understand naruto…" the fox accepted naruto's resolves and went back to his cage.

"_I know that why, but something bad is about to happened to naruto. I just can't put my finger into it." kyuubi mumbles under his breath. N_aruto finally couldn't hear the demon fox after his acceptance of his decision. Now that naruto don't have to worry about the demon inside him he focuses all his energy to arrive in konohagure before sunset.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

When naruto had arrives in the front gate of the village he was greeted by a distraught Sakura. She looks like she had just gone in a battle with someone. Her shiny pink hair has become messy. Her nicely press clothes are torn and missing a sleeve. And it looks like she has some flesh wounds and broken arm.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" naruto run towards to her side and catches her before she has fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry naruto I couldn't stop him….." sakura could only muster that one sentence to naruto before she lost consciousness.

Naruto carried sakura on his back and ran as fast as he can to the hospital. When he arrives in the hospital the staff immediately takes sakura away towards the emergency room. After waiting in the lobby for three hours, Tsunade came out of the emergency surgery room only to find naruto asleep in a chair. Tsunade woke naruto up to tell him that sakura is going to be fine and is recovering as they speak.

That made naruto feel relieve that his teammate is going to be alright. However, something is still bothering him. He look at Tsunade and he sense that there something that happened when he was away.

"Tsunade-bachan…. Has something happened while I was away?" naruto asks tsunade with concern on his azure eyes.

"Well…. I don't know how to tell you this naruto…." Tsunade look away from naruto's gazed.

"Well just tell me now…" Naruto urges Tsunade.

"Sasuke betrayed the village…. And left…" Tsunade regrettably said to a shock blonde.

"No…." shakes his head in disbelieves.

"We tried to stop him… and…." Naruto suddenly grab tsunade's shoulders

"NO... THIS IS A LIE… A LIE YOU HEAR ME!" naruto shakes tsunade but all she can do is look away from the distraught blonde.

"HE SAID HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! HE PROMISE!" naruto punch the wall in frustration.

"WHAT IS HE THINKING…? I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE ONE OF HIS DREAMS COME TRUE…. THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD HE... I BELIEVE HIM…HE LIED… HE LIED!" naruto fell on his knees and continues to hit the ground in anger with tears on his cheeks.

"I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIM THAT I COULD FINALLY GIVE HIM AN HEIR….. AND WHAT…. HE LEFT ME….." he yelled. That last sentence catches tsunade's attention.

"Naruto…?" She kneeled down towards the sobbing blonde. However, naruto didn't consider to look up to tsunade.

"Are you possibly pregnant?" Tsunade asks towards naruto who is still sobbing.

Naruto look up to tsunade with fear on his watery azure eyes. Looking at the terrified blonde, tsunade's maternal instincts kick in; so she hugs him like a mother and brushes his hair out of his face.

"tsunade-bachan….. Please… don't tell the council about this… I beg you." Naruto grabs tsunade sleeves like how a child clings to her mother.

"Naruto..." tsunade look at naruto with confusion in her eyes.

"Please… don't tell them. They will make me keep this child, just to preserve the line of that uchiha." She clings to her with desperation.

"Naruto… are telling me that you want to terminate the pregnancy?" tsunade grabs naruto's shoulder to make him look at her.

"That's what I want…. Ba-chan. If sasuke is never coming back it is for the best that I don't have anything that will remind me of that bastard." Naruto wipes his tears and his eyes went from a warm azure pool to a cold distant block of ice.

The sudden transformation of naruto took tsunade by surprise. Naruto got up and pat away the dusts on his clothes and left a shock hokage on her knees. Tsunade was so shock from sudden transformation of the blonde that she couldn't move from where she is kneeling down. As she watches him walk away leaving an eerie aura from his trail. An aura of great despair, and anger. That is when she realize that the once warm caring blonde boy she known is now gone. Naruto's resolve pisses off tsunade making her punch a hole in the wall next to her. She gritted her teeth and shed a tear for the broken hearted blonde. She didn't know than naruto and sasuke has that kind of relationship. If she only knew this. If she herself went to stop sasuke, sasuke would've been here to find out that he is going to be father. Tsunade leans her head into the wall and bangs her fist on the wall.

"DAMN…. DAMN THAT UCHIHA!... YOU RUINED HIM YOU HEAR ME..." tsunade yelled from the top of her lungs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, naruto visits sakura who is still unconscious from trying to stop sasuke. Naruto replace the dying flowers on her vase and replace it with new freshly bought from ino's family shop. He decides to open the window to let in some fresh air. Even though naruto's transformation has completely broken the kyuubi seal in the cage; kyuubi couldn't bring himself to leave the cage since he has grown to love this blonde. Even though he has shut everyone and even kyuubi; kyuubi remains to be by naruto's side. Even this minute he is still looking out for the blonde well being.

"maybe it is for the best the Naruto to not this baby." he mutters.

Naruto sits down next to the sleeping kunoichi. her arm had been put into a cast and her left eye has been bandage also. he look at her leg that has been also put into cast. he gritted his teeth thinking of how sasuke treated sakura just so he can leave the village. Naruto brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. she let out a quiet sigh.

"sakura… I believe it's time for me to finally take this becoming hokage seriously since sasuke had left me." After that proclamation naruto left sakura's room and he decided to head towards the hokage's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the hokage's office tsunade is still shock from last night's events. With sasuke becoming a missing nin, which puts him into the bingo list of wanted ninjas. Also there is also naruto's pregnancy and his sudden transformation. So she decided to call kakashi in her office; she summons one of her personal anbu and dispatches him to come get kakashi. However, once the anbu disappears another anbu who serves the council appear before her.

"Hokage-sama." The anbu salutes to tsunade and she dismisses him to at ease.

"What is it you want?" Tsunade takes a sip of her tea and rubs her temple.

"Madam Hokage… the council requests you audience in hour." the anbu gives tsunade the letter of summoning and backs away when he she receives it.

"If that is all… you are dismiss." Tsunade continues to rub her temple.

"As you wish Madam Hokage." The anbu salutes and head towards the door.

"By the way…. I know that you already know that the council has already found out that Naruto Uzumaki is carrying the next uchiha heir; so it's useless to hide it from the council…. Just a word of advice madam hokage." With the warning that the anbu has said to tsunade he left using the teleporting jutsu.

With the sudden news that tsunade heard from the anbu made her even more irritated. Tsunade opens her secret stash of liquor and takes a big gulp. she wipes her chin in fraustation. She then gets up from her chair and straighten her clothes and walk away from her desk.

" I can't believe this..." Tsunade scratches her head in fraustration.

She then decided to leave her office without Shizune. Leaving her paper work unmanage and unkept.(like she always does.)

**XXXXXXXXX**

While naruto is walking in the village, he suddenly had an urge to eat some ramen. He immediately ran towards his favorite ramen shop and let himself in the shop and sits down. There he is greeted by the shop owner and his daughter.

"Well hello naruto… we thought you have gone to another mission since we haven't seen you for breakfast." The shop owner puts a glass of water on naruto's table.

All naruto could reply was a nod and that made the shop owner's daughter curious. She immediately sits next to naruto to find out what is the matter with him. The last time she saw the bright blonde was last week and he was cheerfully arguing with his best friend.

"Naruto-chan...has something happened?" she asks with concern and when she looks at him she has notice that the once cheeky warm blonde is now looking at him with those cold like ice eyes.

Naruto nodded and gives his order to the shop owner who is also notice the blonde's newly transform appearance. "Sasuke left the village." Naruto said with bored tone.

The girl notices that event is tearing her favorite customer, but she didn't want to cross the line at this time. "I'm sure he will come back, naruto..." she smiles at him.

"I am sure sasuke did this for some odd reason naruto, don't lose hope. Son" the shop owner puts his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No… he betrayed the village... and he will never come back." Naruto said with cold tone under his voice.

Both the shop owner and his daughter face look at naruto with a sad face since they know how important sasuke is to naruto. The thought of finding out that your best friend has betrayed both you and the village is devastating.

The shop owner gives naruto his miso pork ramen and naruto eat it quietly. When naruto finishes his ramen he gives the shop owner his payment and left the shop leaving an eerie aura behind him.

After hours of walking naruto has decide to come home to change before he goes to the hokage. However, a sudden pain in his stomach halts his movement. Then after the pain receded he immediately run in one of the alley only to vomit his guts out. It took him a while to get his composure. He wipes his mouth clean and takes another deep breath and left the alley like nothing has happen.

When he arrives at his apartment he notices that tsunade is waiting for him. He quietly walks towards tsunade wondering why she is doing here in front of his apartment.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly glaring at her with icy cold daggers.

She ignores his glares, "I need to talk to you, can we talk to inside." Naruto nodded and unlock the door and let her in his apartment.

Naruto hands tsunade a cup of tea and sits across from her. She takes a sip from her cup and gave a sigh.

"Hokage –sama I don't have all day. If you have something to say to me; Say it now, otherwise you can leave." He said coldly to tsunade who is shock from his sudden statement.

"Ok… well the council found out that you are with child with Sasuke uchiha." Tsunade hands him of a letter from the council.

Naruto reads the letter and rip it in to pieces. "I can't believe they are forcing me to keep his bastard child." He slams his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry naruto but I intend to keep it secret from the council member but they have found out." She took another sip. She came closer to naruto, "naruto don't worry about the baby. I will help you raise the baby." She smiles at him.

He slaps her hand away, "what the use. If I refuse they will exile me for treason."

She looks at him with despair, "Naruto the council has granted me to train you to be the hokage if you go through with this pregnancy, and you see you won't have to give up your dream." She walks toward him.

"Fine… I will go through with this pregnancy, but they better not go back on this decision." He gritted his teeth. With naruto's agreement tsunade left the fuming blonde and disappear into thin air.

**So what do you guys think. I took me a while to think of another story to replace DECEIT AND LIES. I was really devastated when i heard that my story was almost alike of this one story in the website. ofcourse this will not stop. like always... i hope you like this one. **

**WHat do you guys think of how naruto act. I can't believe i beat up sakura to a pulp in this story. i kinda feel bad. so finally i thank the people who subscribes me as an author. I really appreciates the comment on DECIET N LIES. THank you!mARIGATOU... **


End file.
